What if Lucy didn't run away?
by JM0505
Summary: The title said itself, a one shot for JessLyn28


Okay… First of all, this is a one shot story, for JessLyn28 and second, I forgot the rules that Lucy isn't supposed to join Fairy Tail. (sigh) Lucy didn't run away but I made her join in FT (because I really wanted for her to join…Waah… T.T) But this is my version of what JessLyn28 requested. I don't know why I made this, I know this isn't a challenge but my darn brain just said that, "Hey, my slave, do that!" No~!

* * *

><p>Lucy is old enough to be independent but the walls surrounding their mansion are restricting her.<p>

Like her Mom, she wants to be free and have a big adventure in her lifetime.

No fancy dresses, table manners or a wretched father.

She wants an ordinary life, a great adventure and a loving family.

She doesn't have the dare spirit to escape; she is scared at the consequences.

Now, she is grown up yet still yearning to her Mom's book of the Zodiacs and a blue key, Aquarius.

* * *

><p>In the mountain…<p>

"We will have a deal, Zoldeo…" Caprico is talking to his Master. "I will not lend my power unless you do my wish,"

"… Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Wha? What is this mission?" Natsu asked his team partner or so called Igneel's son, Happy.<p>

* * *

><p>MISSION<p>

Save a Princess!

50000J

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the place…" Natsu confirms the place, they saw a huge mansion, but the security is tight, since they want to finish the mission for the pride of Fairy Tail, they went at the back of the mansion.<p>

"Lucy! Lucy!" her father commanded.

"Yes, Father…" Lucy appeared, wearing the pink gown with a lot of frills and ribbons.

"Be reminded… That you're going to be married to a Prince to extend our business in the south. And you must have a male child, that is all,"

Lucy just nods.

"Your daughter is not a thing,"

Mr. Heartfilia and Lucy are surprised; Lucy's father turned around and saw a salmon pink haired boy with a flying cat.

"I told you it's better to have an entrance without breaking stuff," Happy explained.

"Who are you?" Lucy's father shouted.

"I'm Salamander… " he looked seriously. "Your daughter is not a thing to be used, she wants freedom and happiness and no one can take that from her," Lucy blushed in his statement.

Is this what her Mom called her Prince Charming?

"I was sent here for a mission to save her,"

"How dare you barge in and take my daughter!" he saw the mark on his right arm, the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"You are… from Fairy Tail? That disgusting guild?"

"Don't talk to my family… like that!" his hands produce flares, but he restrained himself. He grabs Lucy's hand.

"Let's go!"

"You're kidnapping my daughter!"

"I'm not…" Natsu showed the mission letter. "It is signed by Madame Layla Heartfilia, Princess Lucy's mother," the emblem of the Heartfilia and her authentic signature is there.

("Mama?") It shocked Lucy; her Mom gave her a push to start her own adventure.

Natsu carried her up and jumped on the window.

"GUARDS!"

They ran as fast as they could until the guards unable to find them.

"Thank you… But I don't have money to pay you; I'm not a Princess," Lucy lowered her head down.

"Don't worry… It's already paid… By your Mom, I think,"

"But my Mom… Died years ago,"

"That's creepy…" Natsu shrugged. "Maybe there is someone other than your Mom looking after you," It made Lucy smile.

"I'm sorry that my Dad threatens your guild," Lucy apologizes.

"It's alright… When he lay a finger once more, he will get what he deserved…" he grins, pounding his fists, then stopped, he realized that his daughter is here. But somehow, Lucy read his mind.

"Don't worry… I don't mind… In what he's doing to me, I don't think he's my father anymore," Lucy saddened.

"Seem your Mom wants you to have an adventure," Natsu looking at the sky.

"Well, I… I don't know how to start living on my own… I don't have money or know anyone here," It made her gloomy mood worse.

"Well, you can join Fairy Tail,"

"Huh?"

"My home… The guild named Fairy Tail… But wait what magic powers you have?"

"Uhm… I'm a stellar spirit… I summon Zodiac spirits," she smiles, proud of herself.

"Oh… Alright," Natsu stands up, extends his hand near her face, with his trademark grin.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

("Well, Mom… Here I go…") she holds his hand and stand up.

("To the adventure I dreamed of… Mama, thank you,")

The entrance door opened and saw ruckus by Natsu's family, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you like it, this is only a one shot though, to make JessLyn28 happy, I hope. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
